The Bad Idea
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: This was based on a dream I had at some point during October 2017.


One day Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lana were watching a DIY video. "I love watching DIY videos!" Lynn smiled. "Don't you guys agree with me?"

"We do, Lynn!" Lincoln, Lucy, and Lana smiled.

Soon Lori walked in and said, "What are you doing?"

"We're watching DIY videos!" Lynn smiled.

"On what?" Lori asked.

"How to make fake poop," Lincoln answered.

"And what are the ingredients?" Lori asked.

"Peanut butter, chocolate, a mixing bowl, a mixing spoon, a microwave, a plastic bag, and scissors," said Lucy.

"No!" Lori yelled.

"Why not?" Lana asked.

"Because I don't want you using my microwave," Lori told them.

"It's actually Mom and Dad's microwave," Lynn talked back.

"Whatever!" Lori barked. "Mom and Dad are in New Zealand, so until they get back, the microwave is mine, Leni's, Luna's, and Luan's."

Soon Luan walked in, and Lincoln said, "Oh look! It's Luan!"

"Hey Luan," Lucy said, "is it okay if we use the microwave?"

"Of course!" Luan smiled, walking off.

The 4 children then looked at Lori. "My answer is still no!" Lori told them. Later that day, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lana were sitting in the kitchen until Lori walked in and said, "You guys, I'm going to town to run a few errands. Do you promise to be good while I'm gone?"

"We promise!" the four said together.

"Okay," Lori said. "Bye, guys! Be good!"

When Lori closed the door, Lana said, "Lori's not here! What should we do first, Lynn?"

Lynn said, "Do you wanna make fake poop?"

"Yes!" the other three cheered.

"Okay!" Lynn smiled. "I'll get the peanut butter and the chocolate!"

"I'll get a mixing bowl and a mixing spoon!" Lincoln smiled.

"I'll get a plastic bag and run the microwave," said Lucy.

"And I'll grab scissors from my room," Lana said.

As soon as they got all their ingredients, Lincoln scooped peanut butter out with the mixing spoon and put it in the bowl. Lynn squeezed out some chocolate. Then they put the bowl in the microwave and Lucy said, "How long should I run it?"

"Fifteen seconds," Lynn answered.

When time was up, Lincoln got the bowl out and Lucy put the fake poop in the plastic bag. Then Lana cut the bottom edge off with her scissors. "We're done!" Lincoln smiled.

"Who can we try this on, Lynn?" Lucy asked.

Lynn then saw Lisa run into the bathroom, and said, "I have an idea."

The 4 stood outside the door until Lisa yelled, "Help! Help!"

The four walked in, and Lynn asked, "What's the matter, Lisa?"

"I can't reach the lever to flush the toilet," Lisa whined.

"Oh," Lynn said. "Why don't you get Luan to help you with that?"

"Okay," Lisa said. Then she started running and said, "Luan!"

"What are we doing now, Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

"Lana, grab the real poop," Lynn said. "We're gonna replace it with the fake poop. Lincoln, grab one diaper out of the diaper bag."

After the 2 did what they were told, all four kids walked into the living room, and Lincoln said, "Lynn, what are we doing?"

Before Lynn could answer, she stuffed the real poop inside the diaper, then said, "Lucy, go get 4 notecards from our room." After Lucy came back with the four notecards, Lynn laid one card out for each sibling and said, "We're gonna write bad words on these notecards." With that, Lynn wrote the word fuck, Lincoln wrote shit, Lucy wrote piss, and Lana wrote ass. When they were done, Lynn said, "Alright! We have our notecards! Let's scatter them all over the place!"

When they were done, Lori walked into the house and called out, "I'm home!"

The 4 walked into the kitchen, Lynn said, "Hi Lori! How are things?"

"Great!" Lori said. "Except for the fact that I got a call from Luan saying that Lisa's poop smelled like peanut butter. If you did that DIY thing, I promise I won't be mad at you."

"We did," Lynn said.

"Where is it?" Lori asked. "I wanna see it."

"It's in the living room," Lynn said. Then she added, "But don't go in there!"

"Why?" Lori asked.

"Because we're wrapping a present for you!" Lynn smirked.

"Yeah right!" Lori sneered. "That's always your excuse because you did something bad! Now I have to go in there to see what you did!"

When Lori walked out, Lana said, "Lynn, are you sure Lori won't get mad?"

"Positive," Lynn said.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lori screamed.

"I think Lori's mad," Lana said.

"Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, and Lana, get over here right now!" Lori screamed. "I am mad!"

When they walked in, Lana said, "Hi Lori!"

"What is the meaning of this diaper?" Lori asked.

"Well... we... uh..." Lynn said.

Lori looked inside the diaper and yelped; then said, "You filled the diaper with poop?"

"Yeah," the four said together.

"And what's this?" Lori asked, looking at one of the notecards. Then she said, "You wrote bad words on these notecards?"

"Yeah," the 4 said again.

"You are grounded until this idea gets unlearned!" Lori yelled.

"Lynn," Lucy said, "did you get this idea from _SevenPerfectAngels_, or did you make it up?"

"Well... I..." Lynn said before looking at Lori. Then she said, "I made it up." And that was a lie!

**THE END!**


End file.
